


Cover for "In the Simplest Light"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3498758/chapters/7688741">In the Simplest Light</a> by Michelle_A_Emerlind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "In the Simplest Light"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Simplest Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498758) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



       

Because Michelle is amazing and so is this fic. (Edited to include wolves!)


End file.
